wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Netforce
Netforce is an insane male MoonWing. He belongs to FourFlames. Description Netforce is a pale storm-blue MoonWing. His eyes are forest green and his underscales are blinding silver, like a full moon. He has a chipped horn and chartreuse earrings hanging out of his other. One of his wings is severely sprained beyond repair, so he cannot fly. He smiles a lot. It's very unnerving. He has a deep black-navy mane, which is extremely messy. The mane is specked with white spots like stars. Netforce thinks he is an alpaca. Besides raving over the newest pizza flavors, drawing pictures of explosions, and running into walls and falling over, he loves sitting on a couch, playing Geometry Dash. He is very terrible at it, but don't tell him that. He thinks he is the snazziest Geometry Dash player to ever exist. Netforce also loves to read children's books. When he's bored, he will hang upside down from the ceiling of wherever he is. Netforce has a pet pizza named Alfredo. Do not lick Alfredo. Do not touch Alfredo. Do not eat Alfredo. You will be smushed against the nearest table like a raisin. Profession Netforce is a self-proclaimed Pizza Rights Activist. He believes pizzas are living creatures like dragons, and that only a worthy pizza caretaker such as himself should have the honor to eat one every once in a while. He owns a menagerie of pizzas. His favorite is Alfredo. The menagerie has jungle gyms, swings, slides, and food and water for the pizzas. Netforce wishes he knew where he could find an animus so he could enchant all the pizzas to come to life and have snazzy parties. History Netforce's real name is Pepperoni (Or so he thinks). He was once thrown off a cliff by a very grumpy SkyWing. His family found his body and made him a funeral and shoved him in a coffin, thinking he was dead, but he was really just unconscious. About three hours after the ceremony, he woke up and burst out of the coffin, very hungry. He didn't remember where his house was or what his name was. He wandered for a very long time until he found a Pizza Hut. When he walked inside, he looked at the menu and saw the word Pepperoni. Then he shouted with a sudden realization. His name... ...was Pepperoni. Netforce now lives in a random cave with a ceiling fan, a zoo full of pizza, and a couch. Powers Netforce falls short in the abilities category. He's not very smart, strong, or fast. He can't even fly, just wheel and glide around in choppy, loopy circles. He can swim underwater and has night vision, but he can barely swim thanks to his heavy and unhelpful wing. He has only a slight influence on the wind, and is more powerful when the moon is out. Netforce will snap into a kill spree whenever someone attempts to eat Alfredo or any of the pizzas in his pizza menagerie. Relationships Alfredo-''' The Chicken Alfredo pizza is Netforce's bestie, though really he's only an imaginary friend. They go everywhere together. Netty imagines him to have an Italian brogue and, in his mind, Alfredo is a connoisseur who loves to love everything. '''Oneplusone: An imaginary friend. Oneplusone is an imaginary dolphin who swims around in Netty's ceiling. Oneplusone is mean, sarcastic and always ready to argue about anything. Quotes "OHAI MY NAME IS PEPPERONI AND I SHALL TACKLE YOU NOW!" *tackles* "ONE, STOP POKING ME!" *silence follows* ONE, STOP NOT POKING ME!" "The dish soap is an illusion." "I shall sit in my evil lair of exploding colorful blocks.... mwahahahahaha...." Gallery Net force.jpg|NETTY!!!! By NS Category:Males Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters